History of a NewAcademy
'UPDATED ON 05/16/2017' The new deForest Saga The Creator was tired of fighting The Council of Elders who to her aggravation, seemed not to care about her pet project which was commanded for her to do by The Council of Elders. Now she was astonished by the fact that The Creator was told ‘A job well discussed and thought out. Go and do it.’ Leaving quickly before any minds change, The Creator set her plans in effect. First she took her small balls to various places where she had noted some kind of deForest/Zollinger Aura lingered. She left the small mechanical birds go to gather the info that they could find. They were her best creation and she was very proud of them. Each little owl had a unique series of intricate gears and specialized oils. It was a sentient creature with sentient mercury based oil which house tiny memory chips. Each of these chips were in the shape of a link which was attached to the one in front for a length of 25 links. The Links were pulled by a Head which is a storage pulled or engine. It’s job is to evenly pull the series of links along the artifact and gather the information by logging the trail it blazed through the artifact. After the link memory was full, it would signal the following Head to start where it left off or just before actually. The first head takes off to be picked up by the waiting owl while the second Head does it trail. On and on the two heads would work until they exhausted the entire artifact. Afterwards the tiny owl would fly to the roost and wait until it is wanted by The Creator. While the small owls were gathering artifacts in the past, The Creator made a new world which she tried to blend the old world magic with new world technology. It would be full of interesting surprises for those who will inhabit it. New owls were released into present day Earth to find traces of The Aura in young people today if at all possible. There was only one strong Aura to be found but others were marked for future need. ' '''The Aura belonged to an awkward young female of the age of 21, Miss Violetta Rose deForest was the last of the old line. Her parents died tragically and the mother’s sister had reluctantly taken her in. Yes the aunt was well paid but not well enough in the aunt’s eyes. ' ' ' 'Aunt Lily was a money hungry greedy person and the lawyer knew it. As soon as it was possible he put the young ward in a special school for the well to do. Thus the aunt becomes the poor relative. ' ' ' '''Violetta loved to read so it was no surprise when she took a position as a junior librarian in the local library. She did so well that when she graduated high school, the private academy kept her on as one of their librarians because one was retiring. 'On her 21st birthday, Violetta was whisked away after suffering a series of fantasy dreams. Dreams that were so real that she began to believe that there was a parallel world! Night after night, Violetta had these dreams about magic and a rainbow colored stones or perhaps wood. Her co-workers and friends became worried about Violetta because all she did in her spare time was to look up old myths and cataloged them. ' 'On her 21st birthday, she awoke in the castle that she had dream of so many times. The year on Earth was 2035. She never saw but felt the presence of another being who taught everything she needed to know for 4 years. She cried and worked and studied endlessly until she was finally deemed fit enough to be the Headmistress and level 1 mage. Violetta’s specialty was WeatherMastery. '